Best 36th Birthday
by Vividfairy20
Summary: Title says it all, but John will probably get a bigger surprise than this.


_I just wanna say happy birthday to the current WWE champ John Cena. And also it's my dad's birthday too! Funny, right? Well I see some of you had PM me to writing this oneshot, but I was already planning on this before his birthday came. But enough of that, enjoy!_

* * *

_Smackdown_

"On behalf of you John, I wanna say Happy Birthday." Triple H said. The fans cheered for the current WWE champion as today was his special day. John smiled, looking down, wiping the sweat from his head. Raw had went off the air 5 minutes ago and John had finished a match against Ryback, just before he could leave Triple H, along with the rest of the roster, came out to sing happy birthday to John.

"Now John, I know last year we did nothing special except a diva pile on, but I did do something this year for you. You and everyone behind me get to go and enjoy yourselves a night out dancing." Everyone cheered liking that they got to go enjoy their selves on the bosses expense.

John grabbed the microphone, looking around the ring with a huge smile on his face. "Well, I guess this is gonna be a fun filled night for the champ, huh?" The crowd cheered. "Uh, well, the only thing I have to say is….LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

_At the club_

Everyone superstar and diva were enjoying themselves, dancing and drinking. John was sitting, watching all his friends and co-workers party it out. He took a sip of his beer as he saw Mike, also known as the Miz.

"Hey John, great party man." He said, giving him a man hug before sitting down next to him. John gave him smile.

"Thanks man."

"How come you're not out there dancing?"

"Come on, Mike you know I don't dance."

"John, this is your party, you should be having a good time, boogie down." John laughed at his friend, imitating the robot dance.

"Alright, just give me a minute, ok?" Mike nodded, before getting up to go back out on the dance floor. John was left alone again, until he heard a voice from beside him.

"He's right, you know, after all it's your party."

John looked up and smiled, seeing it was Nikki Bella, his girlfriend for the past several months, standing there. She looked absolutely hot wearing black laced dress that had a dip in the back, and wearing black peep toe pumps. Her dark hair was curled, falling carelessly down over her shoulders. Her red rose plump lips curled into a smile as she came and sat down next to him, running a hand down the side of his face.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey."

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips. "Happy Birthday."

John smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. She leaned up to kiss, he returned it moving his mouth against hers. John slipped his tongue in her mouth, but she pulled back, getting a groan from him. Nikki giggled at this.

"Not now, I already have something in mind for that."

John smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really, now come and please dance with me." She pleaded getting up, while grabbing his hands. John looked away laughing.

"Nik, you know I don't dance that much."

Nikki placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, but you can gangnam style at my high school reunion?" John was about to open his mouth to speak, but closed it, seeing she had a point.

"Ok, you got me there." John drunk the last drop of his beer, before turning back to her. "Alright, let's go." Nicole jumped in excitement, dragging him on to the dance floor.

She turned to face him, putting her arms around his neck, moving her hips to the beat of the music. John placed his hands on her hips, bringing her close to him as he moved to the beat. Nikki smiled at him as he returned the same, breaking a part from her to twirl her out then back to him. Nikki giggled as she turned around with her back pressed against his as she grinded her hips against his from behind. John could feel himself getting hard as she pressed her ass to his front. Nikki laced her fingers with John's, leaning her head up to his, she gave him a sweet smile when she felt him move her hair from her face. Nikki's right hand came up to his neck, dragging his face close to hers, John leaned his head down, pressing his lips fully on to hers. Nikki's ass kept grinding into John as they made out on the dance floor, she moaned feeling him grind himself harder into her back. John pushed his tongue into her mouth as they dueled for dominance.

They pulled apart, breathing heavy on each other's lips. Nikki turned around, rubbing her hands over his chest as she saw him lick his lips, she leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back, giving her bottom lip a tug before she pulled back.

"You are incredibly sexy." He said. Nikki smiled at him.

"Thank you, you know you're hot looking yourself."

John grinned. "Hot enough that you get turned on?"

"Mhmm." Nikki said, tucking her arms under his. "Among other things." She said, as her hand groped the front of his jeans.

John groaned. "Oh god, I can't wait until this party is over."

* * *

_Back at the Hotel_

John and Nikki entered the room, laughing as the party just finished up minutes ago. John slid his shoes off and hung his coat up.

"Boy, that was some party, huh babe?" John said, walking in the living room area. Nikki was sitting on the couch, taking her shoes off, she looked up at him smiling.

"Yea, it was, but the party isn't over yet." She said, standing up and walking over to the bedroom. John sat there with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

Nikki smirked. "Oh, you'll see in a few, just sit out here until I call you in. Oh…" She said, turning back to him. Nikki stood in front of John, taking his dog tags from around his neck. Now, John wasn't understanding.

"What the-" He started to say, but Nicole shushed him.

"Shh, just wait, ok?" She said, going back into the room. John sat back on the couch, taking his hat off and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Running a hand through his short hair, he picked up a magazine and read through it. 3 minutes later, John's phone vibrates. He picks it up seeing it's a text from Nikki.

_Come inside._

John furrowed eyebrows, but shrugged it off getting up and headed towards the bedroom.

"Girl, what are you up to?" He muttered, before turning the knob going inside. "Whoa." He said, looking around.

The entire bedroom was lit with candles that left the walls glowing. But what amazed John even more was seeing a pole in the middle of the floor and 1 feet away from it was a chair.

"Why don't you take a seat baby?" John around seeing Nikki leaning against the bathroom door. John did what she said as she walked seductively over to the pole. Nikki was wearing a red satin robe with matching peep toe ankle strap pumps. She got up on the pedestal that had the pole on it, in her hand was a small remote for the IPod stereo in the corner. She hit the play button as music filled the room. As the lyrics came on, she swayed her hips to the sound.

_I just wanna...  
Show you how much I appreciate you  
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you  
Wanna show you how much I will forever be true  
Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good  
Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood  
Wanna show you how much, I value what you say_

She moved her hands over her body, touching herself, then started moving around the pole.

_Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me bay  
Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart  
I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart  
Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me  
I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be_

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night  
I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

Nikki untied her robe, throwing it off to the side, John's breath got caught in his throat. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, which showed her whole tummy, that had two buttons, leaving one undone as a red lace bra was visibly shown. John could see why she took his dog tags because she was wearing them as they laid nestled in her cleavage. She wore red and blue panties with the Superman logo on the back that made her ass swell in them.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe  
Swirlin' my babe Twirlin', swirlin' on my babe  
Baby lemme put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody cuz  
It's bout to go down_

She continued before maneuvering around the pole again. Nikki squatted down, spreading her legs open, rotating her hips, smirking as she brought herself back up slowly arching her back, sticking her ass out. She brought herself to the ground, crawling like a cat in heat.

_You'll never need 2, cuz I will be your number 1  
Them other chicks are superficial  
But I know you know I'm the one  
That's why I'm all into you  
Cuz I can recognize that you know that  
That's why I'm backin' this thing back  
Pop, poppin' this thing back  
Drop-drop-drop-dropping this thing back  
_

She arched her back, popping her ass out for him, whipping her hair up as sweat was glistening on her neck. John felt himself ready to combust through his pants. He rubbed himself to decrease the friction, but all it did was ache more.

_This is for the time, you gave me flowers  
For the world, that is ours  
For the mulah, for the power of love  
I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up  
And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough  
A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what  
Sit back sit back it's the pre game show  
Daddy you know what's up_

Nikki got up, dancing more around the pole. She began gyrating her center against the pole, rubbing up and down against it.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night  
I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe  
Swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on you babe  
Baby lemme put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody cuz  
It's bout to go down_

Nikki unbuttoned the last button on her shirt, teasing with it a little bit, before taking the whole thing off and throwing it away. That left her in the red laced bra, with John's dog tags still resided. Nikki hooked her leg on the pole twirling around. John felt his phone vibrating, he took it out of his pocket throwing off to the side, while still keeping his eyes on sexy girlfriend as she continued to dance for him.

_Imma take this time  
To show you how much you mean to me  
Cuz you all I need  
No money can emphasize or describe  
The love that's in between the lines  
Boy look into my eyes  
While I'm grinding on you  
This is beyond sex  
I'm high on you  
If it's real then you know how I feel  
Rockin on you babe  
Rockin rockin on you babe  
Swirlin on you babe  
In my mind all I can think about  
Is a frame for our futures  
And the pictures of the past  
And a chance to make this love last_

Nikki turned her body around, with her back facing John, as she rotated her hips up and down the pole, with one hand hanging on. She looked at him over her, smirking as she saw he was starting to sweat badly. She let herself up, turning to face him. She leaned against the pole, like she did at the club when they danced, and started grinding on it. She reached behind, unsnapping her bra, pulling down the straps. Nikki removed the bra, moving her hand down, rubbing on herself. Nikki closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. She leaned her head to the side, exposing her neck, running a hand up and down her glistening body. John felt that this woman was too much for him, too much for him to handle. Here she is touching herself, with his dog tags dangling between her naked breasts.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe  
I be swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on you babe  
Baby lemme put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody cuz  
It's bout to go down_

Nikki stood up, stepping down, making her way over to John. John roamed his eyes over her curvaceous and tight fitted body. She sat herself on his lap, winding her hips back and forth on his aching to be released manhood.

_Watch me pop it, pop it, pop-pop-pop-pop it for you baby  
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby  
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby  
Wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch  
_

She held John by the shoulders, grinding hard into him. John's eyes squeezed shut, groaning as the strong sensations coursed through his body. John opened his eyes when he heard her sigh with pleasure as continued grinding, leaning back on his knees. John placed his hands on her hips, guiding her, leaning his head back, and breathing deep. His face squinted as he let out deep moans.

Nikki stopped her grinding as she sat up, whipping her hair to the side, pushing her chest close onto his. She closed the distance between them, giving John a passionate kiss, she pulled away licking at his lips.

_Watch me pop it, pop it, pop-pop-pop-pop it for you baby  
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby  
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby  
Wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

As the song ended, John and Nikki were both breathing against each other. Nikki held John's head, rubbing her thumb over his cheek. She place a kiss on his forehead before leaning hers against his.

"How was that for you baby?" She whispered, smiling. John looked into her eyes with lust and passion clouding over.

Suddenly, Nikki felt herself being picked up and thrown on the bed, with John on top of her.

"That…was…the sexiest lap dance I ever got." He said, leaning down kissing her neck. "Now it's you who really turns me on." He continued down her neck. Using all of her strength, Nikki turned them over in reverse with her on top. Sliding her hands down to his shirt, unbuttoning the rest down. Nikki always admired John's well-toned physique, his smooth chest and rippling muscles. Leaning over, she brushed her lips against his.

"Why don't you sit back and watch….while I make your body rock." She whispered, unzipping his pants, dragging them down his legs along with the boxer shorts. Nikki stood on her knees, pulling down her Superman thong she wore, off her legs. John grabbed them from her.

"Where did you get these?" He said, holding them up.

"At the mall, it was the last pair." Nikki said. John nodded his head, approving of them. Nikki smiled taking them gently out his hand and throwing them off to the side. She slowly sunk down on him, letting out a moan. John looked up at her as she started to move, placing his hands on her hips as she rotated them. Nikki placed her hands on his chest to steady herself as she moved faster. She tilted her head back moaning as she felt John's hands cup her breasts. He could hear his dog tags jingle as she quicken her movement.

"Oh…ah ah ah, oh god John, you feel so good." She moaned. John sat up on, holding her against him as he moved along with her. Sweat started covering their bodies.

"That's right baby, ride me." He breathed out. Nikki wrapped her arms around him, her hands clutched the back of his head, running her fingers through his short hair as he buried his face in her neck. His large hand gripping the Nikki's bottom

Nikki let out a high gasp, tilting her head up towards the ceiling as John kissed all over her chest. Their slick bodies rubbed together as Nikki lifted herself off of John, laying down on the bed as he laid next to her. She placed her head on his chest, putting an arm across his stomach and hooking her leg around his. John's arm came around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

"Now, I have to figure out what I should do for your birthday." John said. Nikki giggled.

"It's not for a couple of months from now, so don't worry about it."

John kissed her forehead. "Well, I can say that I had the best birthday because of you."

Nikki smile up at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

They gave each other a kiss good night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Next Morning_

Nikki was sitting at breakfast with her sister and friends.

"So, what did you do for John's birthday?" asked Alicia.

Nikki smirked. "Let's just say, I gave him something last night...that left him in all smiles this morning." She took a sip off her juice. They other divas looked confused until the doors to the café opened revealing a grinning John Cena.

He walked over, passing the table his friends were at.

"Good morning, John." said Mike. John stopped near them.

"Yes, Mike, it is indeed a good morning. In fact one of the best mornings ever!"

The guys looked at John like he had two heads. "You know what makes a good morning like this happen? With people you care about and I care about you guys." He said, putting his arms around Mike and Zack, looking around the table at Daniel, Sheamus and Randy.

"Well, guys, I'm gonna go get some good breakfast for this good morning, ha." John laughed walking away to the breakfast table.

"Well someone had a very,_ very _happy birthday." Randy said.

"Must have, John was grinning bigger than the cheshire cat." Sheamus laughed.

"Nicole, did you give John a big treat last night?" Natalya asked.

"One sweeter than candy." Nikki smiled. John came back over, sitting next to Nikki, smiling at her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You feeling good?"

"After having one of the best birthdays of my life? Hel yea."

End

* * *

_The name of the song is Dance For You by Beyoncé. If you listen to the song while reading it, you'll see how it matches with the strip scene. Also, I'm sure you all saw the tweet Nikki Bella sent out today._


End file.
